Bad Boy
by yoongispabbo
Summary: Kisah pertemuan Taehyung dan Jungkook, dua insan dengan kepribadian bertolak belakang yang terhubung dalam suatu benang merah bernama 'takdir'. Jungkook yang tak percaya pada cinta dan Taehyung dengan kepribadian pemalu miliknya. Akankah mereka berhasil bersatu? Mind to review? KookV!


_**Bad Boy**_

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Yoongispabbo**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary**

Kisah pertemuan Taehyung dan Jungkook, dua insan dengan kepribadian bertolak belakang yang terhubung dalam suatu benang merah bernama 'takdir'.

Jungkook yang tak percaya pada cinta dan Taehyung dengan kepribadian pemalu miliknya. Akankah mereka berhasil bersatu? Mind to review?

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung berulang kali mendengus ketika ia melihat jam yang sudah menunjukan pukul 10 malam, tapi masih saja kakaknya yang baru saja dari Daegu itu dengan seenaknya mengajaknya pergi dengan alasan merindukan Taehyung padahal sebenarnya itu adalah alasan agar kakaknya diijinkan keluar. Lihat saja sekarang, Taehyung hanya menjadi obat nyamuk diantara sepasang kekasih yang sedang di mabuk cinta. Memang sih mereka baik pada Taehyung, apalagi pacar kakaknya yang bernama Chanyeol itu mentraktirnya tadi, tapi tetap saja Taehyung merasa jengah melihat sepasang kekasih itu saling mengumbar aura penuh cinta.

Mereka baru saja pulang dari bukit yang entah Taehyung lupa namanya dan sekarang tengah perjalanan menuju rumah. Dirinya akhirnya memutuskan untuk menatap pemandangan dimana banyak sekali hamparan lampu-lampu yang terlihat sangat indah baginya. Tapi kenyamanan itu tak bertahan lama ketika mobil yang ditumpanginya mendadak berhenti dengan mendadak. Membuat Taehyung terjatuh dari tempat duduknya, bisa ia rasakan keningnya menabrak kursi pengemudi yang membuatnya mendesis kesakitan.

"Sial. . ." Ujarnya sambil memegang keningnya dan mengembalikan posisi duduknya, baru saja ia akan menyemprot kekasih kakaknya yang dengan kurang ajarnya memberhentikan mobil hingga ia terjatuh.

Tapi kemudian pemandangan di depannya membuat dirinya terpaku. Disana, terlihat segerombolan pemuda berjumlah 4 orang tengah berdiri di depan mobil Chanyeol Hyung sebelum salah satu pemuda dari gerombolan itu menunjukan seringai mengerikan dan mulai melempari mobil Chanyeol Hyung dengan soda, astaga mereka benar-benar menumpahkan soda ke atas mobil Chanyeol Hyung. Sebelum akhirnya mereka menumpahkan banyak snack di mobil Chanyeol Hyung yang sudah kotor karena soda, Taehyung hanya bisa melongo melihat pemandangan itu. Sementara kakaknya, Baekhyun hanya bisa menjerit serta Chanyeol hyung yang mulai menggeram marah.

Tepat ketika Chanyeol Hyung mulai membuka pintu mobilnya, segerombolan pemuda nakal tersebut mulai berlari menjauh dengan tawa menyebalkan menurut Taehyung. Tapi seakan waktu mendadak berhenti, ia menahan nafas tatkala melihat salah satu dari gerombolan itu berhenti lalu menoleh ke arahnya sebelum sebuah senyuman terpatri di bibir pemuda itu. Astaga, Taehyung merasa ia tak salah lihat, pemuda itu benar-benar menatap tepat ke arah matanya sambil tersenyum sebelum mengikuti teman-temannya kembali berlari menghindari amukan Chanyeol Hyung.

Gerombolan itu perlahan menghilang di persimpangan jalan masih dengan tawa menyebalkan menurut Taehyung. Ia dapat melihat kakaknya ikut keluar dari mobil untuk melihat keadaan mobil yang menurut Taehyung pasti telah penuh dengan cairan soda dan snack. Ewh, itu menjijikan baginya. Maka, hanya menjadi anak baik dengan tetap di dalam mobil dan mendengarkan setiap umpatan Chanyeol Hyung yang diutarakan pada Gerombolan tadi.

Dalam diam, ia juga masih memikirkan kejadian tadi, lebih tepatnya memikirkan pemuda yang tersenyum ke arahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Semalaman Taehyung tak bisa tidur sama sekali. Mau bagaimanapun ia merubah posisi tidurnya menjadi posisi ternyaman menurutnya, matanya masih saja enggan terpejam dan ketika ia menutup matanya, bayangan pemuda yang tersenyum itu muncul dalam pikirannya. Seketika Taehyung langsung bangun dan mendesis sebal. Astaga, untung saja besok masih libur sehingga ia tidak takut akan mengantuk di sekolah lagi.

Akhirnya, Ia mencoba menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut hingga tanpa sadar akhirnya ia tertidur. Rasanya baru saja ia tertidur, tapi suara ibunya yang memekakkan telinga sontak membuat Taehyung langsung menghempaskan selimutnya ke sembarang arah lalu dengan mata masih mengantuk, dirinya berjalan ke arah kamar mandi.

' _ **BRAK'**_

"Akh. . ." Karena berjalan dengan mata mengantuk, pandangannya masihlah terbatas hingga akhirnya ia menabrak pintu kamar mandi dengan keras hingga akhirnya Taehyung terjaga sepenuhnya dan sibuk merintih. Kepalanya benar-benar terasa sakit dan pusing, tapi panggilan ibunya membuat dirinya mulai kembali melangkah menuju kamar mandi secara perlahan.

 **.**

 **.**

Udara pagi sangatlah dingin, dan itulah yang dirasakan Taehyung sekarang. Karena teman ibunya akan datang, dan persediaan keperluan memasak telah habis, ibunya jadi menyuruh dirinya. Naas sekali nasibnya, harus bertarung dengan udara pagi sekaligus membawa belanjaan yang begitu banyak. Untung saja tadi ia berjaga-jaga dengan membawa troli kecil sehingga ia hanya perlu menarik troli tersebut bukannya menenteng kantong plastik.

Ketika ia melewati kedai milik Ahn Ahjumma, salah satu kedai makanan yang merupakan favoritnya, ia mencium aroma menggiurkan dari dalam kedai Ahn Ahjumma. Ah, rasanya tidak apa-apa jika ia mampir sebentar untuk makan bukan? Maka dengan mantap, Taehyung mulai melangkah memasuki kedai Ahn Ahjumma lalu segera memesan satu paket Samgyetang dan segera memilih tempat duduk yang ada di dekat jendela. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar kedai yang masih sepi, mungkin karena kedai tersebut baru saja buka makanya hanya ada beberapa orang yang membeli. Perhatiannya teralihkan ketika Ahn Ahjumma membawakan pesanannya dengan senyuman ramah dan menyuruhnya untuk segera makan karena udara semakin dingin, tak lupa wanita tua itu membelai lembut kepala Taehyung dengan sayang sebelum akhirnya pergi untuk memasak pesanan lain.

Taehyung menatap kepergian Ahn Ahjumma sebelum aroma menggiurkan samgyetang membuatnya segera memusatkan perhatiannya ke arah makanan itu, lalu ia segera memakan samgyetang dengan penuh nikmat. Ia bahkan tak menyadari bila seseorang menatapnya sedari tadi sambil sesekali tersenyum. Tapi itu tak seberapa lama, ketika telah menyelesaikan makanannya, Taehyung perlahan mengangkat wajahnya yang semula menghadap mangkuk samgyetang menjadi tepat ke arah seseorang yang tampaknya cukup kaget karena ketahuan memandangnya. Sedangkan Taehyung, memicingkan matanya berusaha mengenali orang tersebut tapi kemudian ia terpaku. Pemuda itu adalah pemuda yang tersenyum ke arahnya sekaligus pemuda yang tergabung dalam anggota berandalan (menurut opini Taehyung melihat sikap ganas mereka waktu itu) sehingga dengan cepat Taehyung segera menghindari kontak mata lalu segera bergegas untuk membayar dan pulang ke rumahnya yang sudah dekat.

Ia tampak tak ingin menoleh meskipun sebenarnya ia ingin memastikan apakah pemuda itu masih menatapnya atau tidak. Tapi mengingat ketakutan yang ia rasakan terhadap perlakuan agresif genk milik pemuda itu, Taehyung menarik niatnya untuk tertarik dengan pemuda itu, meskipun memang pemuda sangatlah tampan dan menggoda? Eh – apa yang ia pikirkan, Taehyung segera menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum

' _ **DUK'**_

Sebelum – ia menabrak seseorang, maka dengan cepat Taehyung membungkuk meminta maaf.

"Joesonghamnida." Ia lalu menatap seseorang yang ia tabrak sebelum dengan cepat menunduk dan menggigit bibir bawah miliknya. Seseorang itu adalah pemuda yang sedari tadi mengambil alih pikirannya hingga ia tak menyadari pemuda itu ada di depannya – mengikutinya. Tapi ia tak boleh takut, maka dengan cepat- Taehyung mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap pemuda itu tajam (atau mungkin ia terlihat seperti berusaha mengintimidasi pemuda tersebut)

"Apakah kau mengikutiku?" Tanya Taehyung percaya diri. Beberapa detik telah berlalu, namun tak ada jawaban sama sekali dari pemuda itu. Bahkan pemuda itu hanya terkekeh tanpa suara sebelum merundukkan sedikit tubuhnya sehingga wajahnya sejajar dengan Taehyung yang langsung memasang pose siaga.

"Sudah kuduga, kau menarik." Komentar pemuda itu, membuat Taehyung segera memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Hm? Menarik? Ia? Ketika baru menyadari maksud pemuda itu, Taehyung merasa pipinya mulai memanas entah karena apa. Ia melirik pemuda yang sekarang menampakkan senyum kelincinya itu dengan malu-malu sebelum pemuda itu membelai kepalanya dengan lembut dan berlalu begitu saja. Meninggalkan Taehyung yang kebingungan lalu menoleh ke arah pemuda itu dengan penuh tanda tanya. Melihat pemuda itu hilang di persimpangan jalan, Taehyung hanya mengerutkan dahinya sebentar lalu menghendikkan bahunya tak perduli dan segera melangkah menuju rumahnya dengan cepat, karena dirinya sudah kedinginan.

Sesampainya di rumah, Taehyung langsung masuk ke dapur menemukan ibunya tengah mengobrol dengan seseorang melalui ponselnya sebelum menutup panggilan itu dan mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Taehyung yang menunjuk keranjang belanja dengan bangga yang segera diacungi jempol oleh ibunya. Wanita itu secara perlahan mengambil belanjaan sebelum mencuci sayuran serta telur terlebih dahulu sebelum dimasukkan kedalam kulkas.

"Ah, teman ibu tidak jadi kesini. Ia malah mengundang kita ke rumah mereka minggu depan, sekaligus untuk merayakan rumah baru mereka." Ibunya memulai percakapan untuk memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi, semantara Taehyung hanya bisa melongo sebelum mendecak kesal.

"Astaga ibu – sia sia saja aku berbelanja karena dia tidak jadi kesini." Ujar Taehyung dengan kesal sambil menatap ibunya sebal. Mungkin jika dalam komik, ia akan mempunyai sungut yang menakutkan di kepalanya.

' _ **TOK'**_

"Ah ! ibu sakit !" Pekik Taehyung sambil mengelus kepalanya karena ia dipukul dengan sendok oleh ibunya. Catat, itu adalah sendok sayur bukan sendok makan. Hilang sudah sungutnya berganti omelan sebal Taehyung karena ibunya begitu kejam membuat wanita di hadapannya itu tertawa dan menyuruh Taehyung untuk ke kamar. Taehyung yang sudah takut terkena pukulan mematikan ibunya pun segera kabur menuju kamarnya untuk melanjutkan tidurnya yang terganggu.

 **.**

 **.**

Hari berganti hari, Taehyung menjalani kehidupannya seperti biasa saja. Tapi jauh di dalam hatinya, pemuda manis dengan rambut kecoklatan itu masih memikirkan sosok pemuda dengan rambut hitam yang menarik serta gigi kelinci yang menggemaskan baginya. Ia bahkan tak pernah bertemu dengan pemuda , sebelum dirinya tidur, ia akan memikirkan pemuda itu tetapi segera di hapusnya pikiran itu. Mengingat ia juga tak pernah bertemu lagi, untuk apa ia memikirkan pemuda itu. Mungkin pemuda itu hanya main-main saja dengannya sehingga Taehyung pun meremas boneka harimau miliknya dengan gemas. Ia pun terkadang memukul boneka itu hingga akhirnya jatuh tertidur karena kelelahan.

Pagi harinya, Taehyung hanya bisa mencebikkan bibirnya kesal. Dirinya ditinggal oleh keluarganya ke Busan. Katanya sih, ibunya memiliki reuni sekolah di kampung halaman ibunya tersebut sekaligus ayahnya ingin mengunjungi rumah neneknya yang ada di Daegu, hal itu tentu menjadi ajang liburan keluarga juga. Tapi yang ada Taehyung hanya bisa memandang rumah yang sepi sekaligus kopernya yang akhirnya ia tending karena sebal.

Astaga, tak bisakah keluarganya itu menunggunya bangun? Mengapa harus terburu-buru sih, seperti dikejar Zombie saja. Diam-diam ia berdoa semoga saja ada Zombie di Busan yang membuat mereka akan pulang dengan cepat. Dan sialnya lagi, ketika ia membuka kulkas- ia menemukan kulkas yang kosong serta note dari ibunya yang mengatakan ia harus belanja lengkap dengan uang untuk jajan jika Taehyung ingin membeli makanan.

Dengan kasar, Taehyung mengambil uang tersebut lalu menyisihkan sebagian untuk berbelanja dan sebagian lagi ia gunakan untuk bersenang- senang, dimana ia akan memesan pizza maupun ayam sepuasnya. Memikirkan hal itu membuatnya tersenyum bahagia sebelum akhirnya bersiap untuk melakukan olahraga, daripada ia hanya diam di rumah dan kembali memikirkan bahwa ia ditinggal oleh keluarganya. Astaga, memikirkan hal itu saja sudah membuat Taehyung sebal.

Dirinya segera keluar dari rumah, tak lupa mengunci rumahnya dan mulai berjalan-jalan berkeliling komplek perumahan sambil sesekali menyapa tetangga yang ia kenal. Tapi ketika ia melewati daerah yang cukup sepi, seseorang menarik tangannya dan dengan refleks ia menjerit sebelum seseorang itu menutup mulutnya menyuruhnya diam. Setelah merasa Taehyung bisa diam, ia melepaskan tangannya yang menutupi mulut Taehyung sebelum kemudian Taehyung menyadari – ia kembali bertemu dengan pemuda itu. Dan sosok itu perlahan melangkah keluar dari gang kecil itu, Taehyung baru menyadari pemuda itu sedang bersama gerombolannya sehingga Taehyung hanya bisa terpaku di tempatnya. Ia yang akan mengikuti pemuda itu, ditahan oleh pemuda itu dan jari pemuda itu menunjuk ke arah gerombolan lain yang terlihat lebih menakutkan sehingga Taehyung dengan refleks patuh untuk tetap di tempatnya tanpa di perintah sekalipun ia sudah tau.

Suara pukulan maupun ribut-ribut membuatnya beberapa kali berjengit ngeri, dengan perlahan dirinya mengumpulkan niat untuk mengintip dan melihat gerombolan milik pemuda itu menang sehingga tanpa disadari, ia tersenyum lega. Jantungnya berdegup makin kencang ketika pemuda itu mendekati dirinya dan mengulurkan tangannya dengan posisi terkepal ke arahnya, membuat Taehyung berpikir bahwa pemuda itu akan meninjunya. Ia pun segera menutup mata, tapi sudah beberapa detik ia menutup mata tapi ia tak merasakan sakit sama sekali. Hal itu tentu saja membuatnya perlahan membuka matanya dan menemukan pemuda itu mengulurkan sebuah gelang padanya.

Taehyung terpaku pada gelang tersebut sebelum dengan perlahan mengambilnya dan mengagumi keindahan gelang itu sebelum sebuah suara membuatnya terlonjak kaget. Itu adalah suara yang selama ini ia pikirkan, suara pemuda yang selalu saja hinggap di pikirannya.

"Pakailah itu, anggap saja hadiah karena kau sudah menjadi anak penurut." Taehyung memakai gelang itu dan tersenyum melihat gelang itu cocok sekali di tangannya. Sebuah tangan mengusak lembut kepalanya, membuatnya mendongak dan sekali lagi, ia terpesona dengan karya Tuhan yang ada di hadapannya. Melihat pemuda itu akan pergi lagi, Taehyung segera menahan tangan pemuda itu. Menghasilkan pemuda itu terhenti sesaat, Taehyung bisa merasakan pemuda itu terpaku sebelum menoleh ke arahnya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Kau selalu membuatku terpesona dan juga akhirnya pergi begitu saja. Tak bisakah kau memberikan namamu?" Tanya Taehyung dengan berani sambil menatap manik mata coklat pemuda tersebut. Pemuda itu kembali menghadap ke arahnya sebelum perlahan mensejajarkan tinggi antara dirinya dan pemuda itu. Senyuman lagi yang ia terima, dan karena senyuman itu- Taehyung kembali merasa susah bernafas.

"Bagus jika kau semakin terpesona padaku, itu berarti aku bisa dengan mudah menemukanmu lagi. Dan kurasa, aku juga terpesona padamu." Dengan perlahan, wajah pemuda itu mendekat sebelum akhirnya Taehyung bisa merasakan bibirnya yang semula dingin merasakan kehangatan dari bibir pemuda itu. Hal itu sontak membuatnya membulatkan matanya kaget karena ini adalah ciuman pertamanya. Ciuman itu bertahan beberapa saat sebelum pemuda itu memundurkan wajahnya dan segera mundur beberapa langkah, meninggalkan Taehyung yang masih kaget dan diam seperti patung.

"Aku tau, itu ciuman pertamamu bukan? Ah senangnya. Dan – namaku adalah jeon jungkook, ingat itu. Aku akan menemui dirimu lagi, pasti." Setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, pemuda itu segera berlari menjauh dari Taehyung yang sekarang merasa wajahnya seperti terbakar. Padahal ia tadi kedinginan tapi sekarang malah kepanasan, Taehyung pun segera menuju rumahnya kembali.

 **.**

 **.**

Perjalanan menuju rumahnya tak lama, dan begitu masuk kedalam rumahnya, pemuda itu segera masuk ke kamar dan menjerit senang. Persis seperti seorang gadis yang tengah jatuh cinta, ah mungkin Taehyung hanya senang bisa mengenal pemuda itu meskipun ia tau, menemui pemuda itu akan susah lagi. Dirinya menatap langit-langit kamarnya sambil meraba bibirnya dan mulai tersenyum lagi. Ah, ia rasa – Ia benar-benar terjatuh akan pesona dari pemuda bernama Jungkook tersebut. Pemuda misterius dan terlihat mengerikan tapi tetap saja- ia berhasil mencuri perhatian serta hati milik Taehyung.

 **.**

 **.**

 _TBC_

 _Or_

 _End?_

 _Review please ~_


End file.
